Battle of Earth
The '''Battle of Earth' was the culminating battle between the Avengers, Dora Milaje, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Ravagers, Asgardians, and the Guardians of the Galaxy against alternate timeline versions of Thanos, the Black Order, and their full arsenal of Outrider, Chitauri and Sakaaran armies. Due to the sheer monumental scale of the battle, it is the largest extraterrestrial conflict in modern-day Earth's history. Background Tony Stark's Nightmare In 2015, during the War on HYDRA, when the Avengers attacked Wolfgang von Strucker's base in Sokovia, Tony Stark was induced a horrific vision by Scarlet Witch of the impeding Battle of Earth, where Leviathans were descending upon the planet under Thanos' command. Keeping this vision to himself, Stark became increasing fearful for the planet's safety.Avengers: Age of Ultron Attack on the New Avengers Facility Following the Reversal of the Decimation in 2023, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Thor rallied themselves and confronted Thanos after he bombed the New Avengers Facility. The Mad Titan incapacitated Iron Man and overpowered Thor, but Rogers proved worthy to wield Mjolnir and intervened. He was eventually overpowered and his shield was broken. After being beaten by Thanos, Rogers got a message over his comms from Sam Wilson. Shortly after, portals created by Doctor Strange began to open up behind them, revealing the allies of the Avengers: the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Dora Milaje and the Wakandan tribes, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Asgardians and the Ravagers. Heroes who were decimated by Thanos also returned: Black Panther, Shuri, Falcon, Doctor Strange, Drax, Mantis, Star-Lord, Spider-Man, Winter Soldier, Groot, Scarlet Witch, and Wasp. Heroes who were not decimated by Thanos also appeared to aid the Avengers in battle: Pepper Potts, donning a new blue-and-silver armor, Okoye, M'Baku, Wong, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Howard the Duck, Kraglin, and Gamora from 2014. The two sides held a short standoff before Captain America gave the call sign and the two sides collided.Avengers: Endgame Battle To be added Aftermath After Thanos and his army disintegrated into ashes at the hands of Tony Stark, a fatally wounded Stark collapsed onto the ground and laid against a mound of wreckage. Rhodes came to his side and upon seeing the state of the injury the Infinity Stones had inflicted on Stark knew that he wouldn't have long to live. All he could do was smile whilst crying and place his hand on his best friend's head, giving a silent final farewell. Spider-Man rushed immediately towards him next trying not to cry whilst seeing the severity of his injury and proclaiming that they had won. The last to arrive was his wife Pepper Potts. Stark was swiftly losing consciousness. However, when Potts spoke to him, he managed to acknowledge her and placed her hand on his chest as a final gesture of love to his wife. She then told him that they had won, that everything was going to be okay and now he could rest. Soon afterward, Stark died and his arc reactor permanently powered down, leaving Potts, Spider-Man, and War Machine to weep profusely with his fellow avengers looking on in sadness; they had lost not only the hero who saved the universe from Thanos, but also a husband, a father, a mentor, a comrade, and a best friend. The Avengers laid Stark to rest at his home by a river, with all the allies he had made in his journey in attendance. A wreath holding Tony's Mark I chest piece, inscribed by Pepper with the words "Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart", was laid on the river and floated away. Happy Hogan comforted Morgan Stark during the funeral and asked if she was hungry. Morgan responded to Hogan that she wanted cheeseburgers, with Hogan saying that he would get her all the cheeseburgers she wanted if it made her happy. Thor passes his leadership to Valkyrie as the new leader of the New Asgard, and he later joins with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter Quill continues his search for Gamora since she mysteriously disappeared after the battle. Following the funeral, Captain America agreed to return the Infinity Stones to the separate timelines where they had been taken, as well as Mjolnir, which Thor had recovered in the same timeline they had retrieved the Reality Stone. Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson saw him off as he used the Quantum Portal to return, with Banner stating that it would take him "as long as he needed" while for them only five seconds would pass. As Steve Rogers disappeared through time, Banner prepared to return him on the count of five; however, after five, Rogers did not return despite Banner's efforts. Fearing the worst, the trio panicked until Barnes noticed an old man sitting alone on a bench on the shore of the lake. Wilson and Banner understood this occurrence immediately, and Wilson realized that the old man was an aged Rogers. Rogers reminisced over the memories they had shared and told Wilson to open a circular bag next to him; it contained Rogers' shield. Wilson mused over the retirement of Rogers, saying that America would never be the same without its captain; Rogers passed the title of Captain America to Falcon and instructed him to wear the shield. Sam, dumbfounded, wore it with grace and Rogers was content, shaking his hand one final time as they parted ways. Before leaving, however, Wilson noticed a wedding ring on Rogers' ring finger and asked him to elaborate on his wife sometime, but Rogers declined, as he deemed such an explanation unnecessary. References Category:Events